


Тени

by Luchiana



Series: Dark IronStrange [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Stephen Strange, Dark Tony Stark, M/M, dark!IronStrange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Кто бережёт этот мир от разрушения? «Герои», — скажете вы и, возможно, ошибётесь. «Любовь?» А вот тут вы в чём-то правы.





	Тени

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Stark & Strange 2019  
> Благодарность за бетинг escuadrilla и Famirte

_I need more power._  
 _I want to be able to move worlds_  
 _and shake them to their foundations._  
 _I want enough power in my hands_  
 _to tear planets from the heavens_  
 _and place them in a new sky._ *  
Стивен Стрэндж (Земля-616)

Знакомый шорох за спиной не заставляет его даже вздрогнуть.

— Привет, Стивен.

— Добрый вечер, Энтони.

Тони слышит тихий хлопок закрывшегося портала, поворачивается навстречу и тут же оказывается в плену рук и губ.

— А ты времени решил не терять, смотрю, — говорит он насмешливо, когда Стивен отрывается от его рта.

— Ты занятой человек, сам знаешь ему цену. К чему нам размениваться?

Руки, дрожащие и испещрённые шрамами, но проворные, уже стянули с плеч Тони пиджак и расстегнули рубашку, выуженную из брюк.

«И то верно», — думает Тони.

— Здесь?

Стивен открывает портал — шаг — и они в спальне дома в Малибу.

— Только не забудь вернуть меня в Нью-Йорк перед уходом, а то в прошлый раз неудобно вышло.

В ответ ни слова, но в них и нет нужды. Слова здесь лишние. Одежда лишняя тоже.

А вот лишней минуты у них нет ни одной, и потому от каждого мгновения оба берут всё. Дают — всё.

Тони отступает шаг за шагом, утягивая Стивена за собой, опрокидывается на постель, приглашает — взглядом, жестом, позой. Тихо смеётся, когда борода щекочет его шею, пока Стивен выцеловывает ухо. Тот в отместку прикусывает мочку и обводит языком кадык.

Они ловят друг друга за руку, переплетают пальцы — всего на миг, но этого достаточно.

Дальше им остаётся только строгой дозой отмеренная страсть и бесконечность неги, после того, как Стивен замирает в Тони, запрокинув голову, а тот, сотрясаемый лёгкой дрожью экстаза, подаётся навстречу как можно ближе.

— Как прошёл твой день? — первое, что говорит Тони будничным голосом ещё до того, как Стивен успевает с него скатиться, чтобы лечь рядом.

Стивен фыркает, выгибает бровь насмешливо и наклоняется поцеловать выступающую косточку ключицы, когда устраивается подле него на боку.

— Утро было скучным, день принёс дурные вести. Вечер чуть получше.

— Чуть получше? Вот как? — Тони наигранно дуется, сам не выдерживает и первый же смеётся.

— Он ведь только начался. Есть все шансы сделать его прекрасным, — улыбается Стивен, глядя на него.

Тот не выдерживает, зарывается рукой ему в волосы и притягивает, чтобы поцеловать. Чужие губы на вкус как брют и пьянят не хуже.

— И что же за дурные вести испортили твой день?

— Мордо, — морщится Стивен. — Добрался до Квебека, отнял силы у пятерых мастеров. И, кажется, направляется в Нью-Йорк.

— Думает, что сможет справиться с Верховным магом Земли?

— Скорее хочет напомнить мне о себе.

— Нездоровая фиксация на бывшем ученике? — хитро щурится Тони, поглаживая кончиками пальцев щёку Стивена.

— Никак ревность проснулась?

Тони хохочет долго и от души. Стивен спокойно дожидается, когда он успокоится, и говорит:

— Он вымещает на мне свою злость на Древнюю.

— Тебе не всё равно?

— Всё равно. Но то, что он делает, рано или поздно нарушит баланс в нашей реальности. Это может стать проблемой.

— Сказал маг, подчинивший себе силы трёх измерений. Ты сам — ходячее нарушение баланса.

— Пока я держу свои силы в других измерениях, баланс не нарушен. Мордо же не утруждается тем, чтобы их спрятать, и мешает их перераспределению. Он светится магией, как Сириус в ночи.

— Так убей его, доктор поэт, и дело с концом.

— Если я сделаю это сам, баланс рухнет, — Стивен разъясняет терпеливо — яркое свидетельство того, что это самое терпение на исходе. Но перед ним Тони, а не один из учеников, и он всё время себе об этом напоминает. — Приняв на себя его силу, я сам стану точкой дисбаланса.

— И тогда либо мир уничтожит тебя, чтобы вернуть баланс, либо ты уничтожишь мир, чтобы выжить. Я бы поставил на тебя.

— Прозорливо, но бессмысленно: останешься без выигрыша. Мне даже собственное тело придётся уничтожить.

— Это было бы весьма прискорбно. Такое прекрасное тело… — Тони игриво улыбается, проводя ладонью по груди Стивена. Тот наблюдает за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц, как ленивый хозяин за расшалившимся котёнком.

— Ты ещё не наигрался со своим ЩИТом?

Если Тони и удивляется столь резкой перемене темы, то никак этого не показывает.

— Что ты! Они такие забавные! Фьюри, одноглазый демон, строит из себя крутого шпиона, но проморгал Гидру под собственным носом. Он даже искренне верит, что я делаю оружие для нужд ЩИТа, ты представляешь? А Капитан Сосулька! Он на любую подначку ведётся, как добропорядочный осёл на морковку. Как-то раз даже с отцом сравнил, сказал, что Говард был, цитирую, «более порядочным человеком». Надо отдать ему должное, он гораздо ближе к правде, чем все остальные. Хотя есть ещё эта рыженькая шпионка... Горячая, как сам ад, и наблюдательная, стерва, — в голосе Тони неподдельный восторг.

— Разве она не опасна?

— Опасна. Могла бы быть. На моё счастье, она шагу не ступит без команды Фьюри или своего дорогого Кэпа.

— А этот её напарник? Лучник?

— Ему говорят «стреляй» — он стреляет, ему говорят «беги» — он бежит. С ним, правда, поболтать интересно, язык подвешен как надо, только кругозор узковат, не то что у Брюса. Большая потеря для Мстителей — большая удача для меня, что он ушёл из команды. А ещё, не забывай, с ними моя любимая куколка. О, Стивен, не смотри так. Ты бы видел его руку! Шедевр! Особенно с эксклюзивным контроллером от меня лично.

— И бомбой в голове.

— Не бомбой, а «трояном». Он моя подстраховка.

— Когда-нибудь ты доиграешься, Энтони.

— Тогда надеюсь, что это будет хотя бы приятная игра… — Тони с кривой ухмылочкой толкает Стивена, опрокидывая на спину, и нависает над ним со взглядом, полным многообещающего предвкушения.

Им так повезло встретить друг друга. Им так повезло разглядеть друг в друге одну и ту же алчную страсть, безграничность амбиций и безудержную целеустремлённость. Они могли бы стать злейшими врагами. Худшим кошмаром друг друга. Но каким-то чудом вместо этого стали иным — теми, кто _понимает_. Единственными, с кем они могли позволить себе величайшую на свете глупость — доверие.

При всей общности они хотели разного, это их и спасло. Стивен стремился к силе — такой, чтобы быть способным мир держать в ладони. Знать, что в любую минуту можешь сжать пальцы — и он рассыплется пылью под ними, беззащитный и хрупкий. Тони питала власть. Шут и позёр, он обожал разыгрывать спектакли и наблюдать, как окружающие, будто вышколенные актёры, читают реплики по придуманному им сценарию, искренне веря, будто сами вершат свою судьбу. Кукловод, который скрывается за кулисами. Сам себе серый кардинал.

Сила, о которой никто не знает. Власть, которую никто не чувствует. Вот кем они были — тенями во мраке.

 

 

***

Стивен, сложив руки на груди, смотрит на четыре затянутые в кожу и латекс фигуры у его крыльца и почти не скрывает раздражения.

— Хотите втюхать мне какой-то хлам?

Озадаченное лицо светловолосого качка с ясно-голубыми глазами престарелого младенца служит Стивену достаточной платой за причинённое беспокойство.

— Простите, мистер Стрэндж, я не представился. Моё имя Стив Роджерс, а это…

— Доктор.

— Что?

— Я доктор Стрэндж, и мне прекрасно известно ваше имя, мистер Роджерс, и кто вы такие. Только вот убейте — не пойму, что вы здесь забыли.

— Мы пришли по делу, доктор. Нам известно о вашей связи с Карлом Мордо, и…

— Мне нет дела до Карла Мордо. И я занят. Прощайте.

Последнее, что видит Стивен перед тем, как дверь захлопывается, это взгляд сканирующих его фигуру глаз рыжей шпионки. Действительно горячая штучка, хоть и не во вкусе Стивена.

Вопрос, откуда Мстители прознали про Мордо и про него самого, может иметь лишь один — очевидный — ответ.

— Тони, я хочу знать, какого чёрта ты натравил на меня свою шайку-лейку.

Врываться в офис Тони он себе обычно не позволяет — слишком рискованно, а они давно решили не светить свою связь. Но сейчас Стивен слишком зол, а офис всё равно пуст — он проверил.

— Что я вижу! — На губах Тони расцветает радостная улыбка. — Мистер доктор собственной персоной, рассерженный, как сам Юпитер. Привет, Леви, видел наших защитников? Хороши, подтянуты и пафосны, как трейлер «Тёмного рыцаря»? Дай пять!

Плащ левитации хлопает полой по ладони Тони, пока Стивен буравит того взглядом.

— Я жду ответа.

— Ну, во-первых, не натравил. Просто хотел, чтобы ты на них посмотрел. Как тебе, кстати?

— Хороши, подтянуты и пафосны, как ты и сказал. А у девицы глаза как у твоего Вижена. Она точно человек?

— Точно, точно, — смеётся Тони. — И я подумал, что они вполне могут помочь тебе с твоей маленькой проблемкой. Они не мастера мистических искусств, а значит, сила, собранная Мордо, ни к кому из них перейти не способна. Заодно ребята при деле будут. Как тебе?

Стивен молчит долго, обдумывая перспективы, и в целом не находит, что возразить. Напротив, решение изящное: мир будет избавлен от Мордо и его идиотских планов, Мстителям будет о чём побеспокоиться, Тони получит своё любимое развлечение, а ему самому не придётся пачкать руки. Всё отлично. Кроме одного маленького «но»…

— Кажется, я предупреждал тебя о том, чтобы ты не делал из меня актёра в своих постановках.

— Ты не актёр! Ты почётный зритель, Стивен, и лучшая ложа моего театра — твоя. Наслаждайся представлением!

— Надеюсь, мне не придётся вмешиваться и вызволять потом твоих котят из беды.

— За это не переживай. Я уверен, они справятся.

— Даже с убийством? Помнится, Капитан Роджерс немного пацифист.

— И ты опять забыл про мою куколку! Джимми всё сделает как надо, клянусь его бионической рукой! — торжественно поднимает ладонь Тони.

Стивен только вздыхает, смиряясь.

— Ты неисправим.

— Вряд ли ты бы хотел меня исправить, Стивен.

— В этом ты прав, Энтони.

 

 

***

Тони вполуха слушает отчёт Вижена о Мстителях. Их успехи невелики: Мордо за прошедшую неделю успел «обесточить» трёх мастеров, а те его снова упустили. И хотя это вполне объяснимо — попробуй угнаться за тем, кто в мгновение ока может переместиться на тысячи миль, — но всё же нерасторопность команды его расстраивает. Он даже подумывает, не примерить ли снова свой не-железный костюм, но решает дать супергероям ещё один шанс.

— Мистер Старк, — прерывает Вижен его размышления. — Один комментарий, если позволите.

— Валяй, — машет ему рукой Тони, заинтересованно склонив голову набок.

— Если обратиться к виктимологии, то можно проследить определённые закономерности. Все жертвы Карла Мордо, за исключением самой первой, это люди от тридцати пяти до сорока пяти лет, мастера высокого ранга, отдающие предпочтение рукопашному бою, без семьи. И все они посвятили свою жизнь обучению других.

— С каких пор ты увлёкся криминологией? Впрочем, неважно. Все жертвы — учителя, значит. Заместители объекта гнева преступника, или как-то так оно зовётся? Стивен говорил, что Мордо злится на Древнюю. Но выместить злость на мёртвой нельзя, поэтому он ищет суррогаты. Допустим. И что дальше?

— Таким образом можно определить круг потенциальных жертв в Нью-Йорке. Я составил примерный список, он включает четыре имени.

— Четыре — это всё равно много, Вижен. Если Мстители разделятся, чтобы охранять каждого из них, в лучшем случае они просто не справятся с задачей, в худшем — кто-то из них погибнет. Я пока не собирался ни с кем из них расставаться, это нарушило бы мои планы.

— Я также ранжировал эти имена по степени вероятности нападения.

Тони хмыкает и подаётся вперёд, глядя на голограмму с четырьмя портретами.

— То есть, если сосредоточить силы вокруг наиболее вероятной жертвы, будет шанс подловить Мордо.

— Также эти шансы можно повысить.

— Каким образом?

— Вместо того, чтобы ждать нападения, его следует немного… спровоцировать. Доктор Стрэндж ведь встречается с мастерами время от времени. Он вполне мог бы нанести визит мисс Кросс, — верхний портрет на голограмме немного увеличивается в размерах, — и тем самым привлечь к ней внимание Карла Мордо. И одновременно с этим предупредить об опасности и направить к Мстителям.

— И те получат Мордо прямо в руки горяченьким, — глаза Тони возбуждённо блестят, и он смотрит на Вижена взглядом гордого отца. — Ты быстро учишься. Пирс был идиотом, когда попробовал урезать эту способность, создавая Альтрона. Впрочем, у Гидры методы всегда были слишком топорными, а взгляды на мир — непростительно примитивными. Даже Капитан Америка смотрит на вещи шире. Что ж, Вижен, отличная идея! Я непременно расскажу о ней нашему доктору волшебнику сегодня за ужином. Будь другом, сделай для нас заказ в «Per Se».

— Как скажете, мистер Старк.

 

 

***

— Кажется, ты убеждал меня, что я просто зритель и могу наслаждаться спектаклем.

Голос Стивена температурой близок к вишнёвому сорбету в пиале, которую он держит в руке, но Тони знает его достаточно, чтобы не тушеваться и не обманываться. Если бы Стивен действительно был против, он бы мгновенно закрылся и отгородился. Вместо этого он ковыряет лакомство ложечкой и бросает из-под ресниц взгляды, которые кто-то другой расценил бы как враждебные. Тони же видит в них заинтересованность и взвешивание всех «за» и «против».

— Слышал когда-нибудь про иммерсивный театр? — он лукаво подмигивает Стивену и откидывается в кресле с бокалом виски в руке, поднимает его вверх, будто в знак тоста, и легонько покачивает. Лёд мелодично тренькает о стенки. — Попробуй, это весело! Ты всё ещё зритель, но при этом можешь внести в сюжет нечто своё.

— То есть спокойно отсидеться в своей ложе ты мне не дашь.

— Почему же? Сиди, если тебе того хочется, я придумаю иной способ свести вместе моих друзей и твоего доброго приятеля. Но так ты лишишь себя развлечения.

— Ты путаешь. Это не я развлекаюсь тем, что ставлю под угрозу своё инкогнито из глупого желания подвязать кого-нибудь на свои ниточки.

— Ой, да ладно! Всё никак не простишь мне мою маленькую слабость к чудной куколке?

— Из-за твоей «куколки» тебя чуть не раскрыли. Ещё немного, и сегодня ЩИТ ходил бы за тобой по пятам… если бы осталось, за кем ходить.

— Но ты вовремя меня оттуда вытащил! Я знал, что ты меня вытащишь, Стивен. И поверь, оно того стоило. Вот увидишь.

Стивен смотрит недовольно. Но, в конце концов, у каждого из них есть свои слабости, и они оба научились с ними мириться.

— Да и какой у меня был выбор? — продолжает Тони, пока Стивен доедает сорбет. — Убить его на месте? Так Мстители не могли справиться с Альтроном. Пирс совершенно потерял контроль над своим детищем, оставлять Золу — или во что он там превратился — было нельзя. Нужен был козырь, и этот козырь должен был быть моим. И потом, в отличие от Гидры, я хотя бы не отбираю у парня его сознание и радость жизни.

— Ты циник.

— Можно подумать, ты романтик, — фыркает Тони. — Давай, задвинь мне что-нибудь про ценность свободы воли.

— Не стану утруждаться. Мне нет дела до чьей-либо свободы воли, кроме собственной.

— И я на неё не покушаюсь. Твой выбор, твоё слово.

— Я согласен. Я навещу Барбару завтра и скажу ей, чтобы она искала помощи у Мстителей. Но предупреждаю сразу: если Мстители хоть что-нибудь заподозрят обо мне или моей связи с тобой, я сотру их с лица земли в ту же минуту.

— Договорились, мой кровожадный доктор. Хотя меня и задевает твой скепсис. Я начинаю думать, что ты в меня не веришь.

— Я согласился участвовать в авантюре, придуманной твоим андроидом. Какого ещё доверия ты от меня ждёшь, Энтони?

Тот поднимает вверх руки, сдаваясь перед силой аргументов.

Несколько минут оба наслаждаются тишиной в розоватых отсветах уплывшего за горизонт солнца, лениво обдумывают ближайшие планы и совсем не тяготятся чужим присутствием. Они могут молчать часами, спорить часами или осыпать насмешками дураков всех мастей — тоже часами. Впрочем, часы для них — роскошь, но они умеют довольствоваться тем, что есть, и никогда не требуют друг от друга больше.

Будь они в браке, их семейный психолог сидел бы без работы.

— Я вот всё не пойму, — Тони вертит бокал в руке, глядя, как в нём плещется виски, — этот твой Мордо разве не понимает, что делает? Ну, про нарушение баланса, угрозу реальности и прочие эти ваши экзорцистские законы? Уроки прогуливал, или это только тебе как исключительному ученику объясняли? Зачем рубить сук, на котором сидишь?

— Ну, строго говоря, для него не проблема срубить один сук и перелететь на другой — он умеет перемещаться между измерениями и мирами. Но в целом он стремится примерно к тому же, что и эта ваша Гидра, когда создавала проект «Альтрон», — к очищению мира через истребление неугодных. Мордо хочет собрать магические силы, чтобы направить их на оставшиеся магические силы. Тогда они взаимно аннигилируются, и магия из нашего мира пропадёт.

— Но мир не рухнет.

— От потери магии самой по себе — нет. Но в результате Земля окажется абсолютно беззащитна перед любой магической атакой.

— Как-то это… недальновидно.

— Мордо вообще не отличается широтой мышления, — пожимает плечами Стивен.

— Кажется, тот твой, предыдущий — Кецилий вроде? — мыслил помасштабнее.

— Этот глупец, который при первой же возможности побежал пресмыкаться, продавшись за посулы вечной жизни? Кецилий не видел дальше носа. И чуть не порушил мне все планы, когда убил Древнюю. Старушка была, безусловно, умна, но до печального наивна.

— Потому что не разглядела твоих амбиций?

— Нет. Потому что углядела какие-то амбиции у этого беспомощного червяка, — Стивен отпивает из бокала, словно дезинфицируя язык после одного только упоминания старого неприятеля. — Уже поздно, я пойду, пожалуй. Нужно немного прочистить голову.

— Будешь медитировать?

— Это один из лучших способов.

— Есть другие варианты, не хуже? — Тони смотрит со значением.

— Есть один, — подтверждает Стивен.

Оба не двигаются с места. Пьют виски, и смотрят друг на друга, и безмолвие — как обманчивая тишина океанского дна. Они оба знают все подводные течения.

Когда бокалы наконец пустеют, Стивен открывает портал изящным круговым движением кисти — ему давно уже без надобности двойное кольцо, и при Тони этого можно не скрывать, не осторожничать.

— И всё-таки когда-нибудь я повторю этот твой фокус, — хмыкает Тони и шагает в спальню Стивена.

— Надейся, — выдыхает тот ему в ухо.

А потом слова становятся не нужны.

 

 

***

Манипуляция — не его профиль, так что Стивен просто является к Барбаре Кросс среди бела дня, обменивается положенными случаю любезностями, а потом в лоб сообщает, что Мордо охотится за ней, что сам он вмешаться не может и что ей стоит обратиться за помощью к Мстителям, которые как раз занимаются поиском Мордо. По счастью, Барбара воспринимает его слова всерьёз, и эта часть плана проходит без сучка без задоринки.

Тони даже не спрашивает, как прошла встреча. С улыбкой провожает в конференц-зал, закрытый сейчас от всех сотрудников и посетителей, предлагает устроиться в уютном кресле и разворачивает голографическую проекцию совещательного зала на базе Мстителей.

Стивен вскидывает брови.

— И какие ещё помещения базы ты можешь так проецировать?

— Все, — просто отвечает Тони.

— Вуайерист.

— Я не увлекаюсь подглядыванием, Стивен. Ну, может, Вижен пробовал в целях самообразования, не знаю. Но ты же понимаешь, что я должен знать обо всём, что происходит на базе.

— Базе, полной шпионов. Не боишься, что они обнаружат твои камеры?

— Все камеры, которые я поставил для отвода глаз, они уже обнаружили. Это, — Тони рукой указывает на голограмму, — совсем иная технология. Обычными средствами её не обнаружить и не отследить. О, а вот и наши птенчики. Ты посмотри, какие пунктуальные!

На голограмме появляются проекции четырёх Мстителей и Барбары Кросс.

Чёрная Вдова становится у окна, скрестив руки на груди, Зимний Солдат занимает позицию сбоку от двери, Капитан Америка встаёт во главе длинного стола, за который приглашает сесть гостью, а Соколиный Глаз обрушивается на ближайший стул и закидывает на стол ноги, чем заслуживает неодобрительный взгляд командира.

— То есть вас к нам направил доктор Стрэндж? — уточняет Капитан.

Барбара подтверждает его слова кивком.

— Забавно. Нам он дал понять, что не заинтересован в поимке Мордо, — подозрительно суживает глаза Вдова.

— Хранитель по статусу не должен заниматься розыском и поимкой нарушителей порядка. Его главная задача — защищать Храм.

— И от чего же он его там защищает? От грызунов? Летучих мышей? Ставлю на то, что он сам превращается в летучую мышь и спит на чердаке вверх тормашками.

Соколиный Глаз удостаивается одновременно двух уничтожающих взглядов, только один из них он стоически игнорирует, а о существовании второго даже не догадывается. Тони давится смешком.

— По-твоему, это остроумно? — спрашивает Стивен, косясь на веселящегося Тони.

— Нет, но идея с «вверх тормашками» чем-то даже привлекательна, не находишь?

— И думать забудь.

— Нет уж, запретить мне фантазировать ты не можешь.

— А воплощать фантазии в жизнь — запросто.

— Зануда.

За перепалкой они пропускают, что именно Барбара рассказала об обязанностях Хранителя, но судя по пресным лицам команды, какого-либо исчерпывающего ответа они не получили. Впрочем, мастера вообще не имели склонности разбрасываться профессиональными тайнами направо и налево, так что на этот счёт Стивен не переживал.

Мордо. Мордо был опаснее.

Какое-то время они слушают совершенно бессодержательный диалог Мстителей — кажется, что те говорят, лишь бы не молчать в присутствии друг друга. Тони даже приносит попкорн (где только взял?), чтобы заесть скуку, едва разбавляемую шуточками Соколиного Глаза. А затем изображение в одном месте идёт помехами… из которых в комнату — базы, не Башни — ступает Карл Мордо.

— Чёртова магия, — беззлобно ругается Тони на помехи, вызванные, очевидно, открытием портала.

Мстители, не привыкшие к магическим фокусам, от неожиданности несколько секунд просто таращатся на объект своих поисков, и Мордо успевает отшвырнуть стоящую рядом Вдову в противоположную стену.

— Ауч, — комментирует Тони. — Мне казалось, рефлексы у неё получше.

Тем временем Капитан первым приходит в себя и швыряет в мага свой знаменитый щит, но Мордо без труда отражает удар, и щит намертво врезается в стену. В этот же момент Соколиный Глаз пытается нанести ему удар в шею сзади, чтобы вырубить, но Мордо, даже головы не поворачивая, хватает его за горло, приподнимает над полом и швыряет на едва пришедшую в себя Вдову. От одновременной атаки Капитана и Зимнего Солдата он уходит скользящим движением и, используя инерцию, сталкивает их друг с другом. Изображение снова идёт помехами, когда Мордо достаёт что-то из-за пояса и взмахивает этим, словно кнутом, отправляя на секунды потерявших ориентацию суперсолдат в нокдаун.

— Остановись, Мордо. Подумай, что ты делаешь. Вспомни, чему тебя учили, — взывает к нему оставшаяся без защитников Барбара.

— Всё, чему меня учили, ложь, — выплёвывает Мордо. — Меня учили тому, что реальность нужно оберегать, — и вертели ею, как хотели. Меня учили, что нужно хранить баланс сил в нашем мире, — и сами перевешивали чаши весов, обретая силу, какой наш мир и не видывал. Меня учили, что тёмное измерение — зло, а сами черпали из него бессмертие и власть. Магия — это лицемерие. Когда её не станет, мир очистится.

— Магия не скверна. Это сила. От неё нельзя просто избавиться…

— Можно, — обрывает он Барбару и хлещет своим невидимым за помехами оружием, но оно разбивается о вибраниумный щит, который успевает вытащить из стены Капитан.

Команда пришла в себя и по знаку командира начинает массированную атаку. Мордо отбивается, но даже ему, лучшему бойцу Камар-Таджа, непросто совладать с двумя суперсолдатами и парой первоклассных агентов. Барбара старается помочь по мере сил, но её навыки не боевые, да и не попасть по своим в таком смерче — задача трудная.

В конце концов Мордо подпрыгивает, зависнув в воздухе — его ноги, как и оружие, идут помехами, — и расшвыривает Мстителей круговым движением своего магического хлыста. Затем приземляется рядом с Барбарой и резким движением будто вырывает что-то из её солнечного сплетения. Небольшие помехи на руках женщины пропадают. В этот момент Вдова бросает в колдуна свой кинжал, но тот отводит его лёгким движением руки. Кинжал вонзается Барбаре в грудь. Одновременно с ним щит врезается в Мордо, отшвыривая его — прямо в руки Зимнего Солдата, который берёт его шею в мёртвый захват металлической руки.

— Допрыгался, зайчик, — рычит он колдуну в ухо.

— Глупцы. Вы ничего не понимаете. Живёте во лжи и не видите её вокруг себя. Думаете, это ваше решение — схватить меня? Вы просто…

Договорить Мордо не успевает: Зимний Солдат одним выверенным движением сворачивает ему шею и позволяет обмякшему телу упасть под ноги.

— Баки, нет! Зачем ты это сделал? Мы не собирались его убивать! Мы не убийцы! — Капитан бросается к Мордо, разворачивает лицом вверх, но тот мёртв.

Зимний Солдат несколько секунд смотрит на труп пустыми, бессмысленными глазами, затем моргает несколько раз и встряхивает головой.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — снова спрашивает Капитан, но в ответ получает только испуганный, недоумевающий взгляд.

— Я не хотел. Я не собирался. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, просто подумал, что он моё задание. Что я должен его убить.

Капитан сокрушённо качает головой. Вдова, которая держит на руках только что скончавшуюся Барбару, смотрит на Зимнего Солдата задумчиво:

— Должно быть, это всё Гидра. Её установки в твоей голове.

— Но ведь никто не читал код-триггер, — с сомнением произносит Соколиный Глаз.

— Наверное, сработали рефлексы. Всё-таки семьдесят лет задания Зимний Солдат получал одни и те же — убивать, — мрачно поясняет Вдова.

— Нужно найти способ избавиться от этих кодов, — твёрдо произносит Капитан, поднимаясь.

Голографическая проекция гаснет.

— Извини, — произносит Тони.

— За что ты извиняешься? Мордо мёртв, его магия рассеяна, наша тайна не раскрыта. Всё, как ты и обещал. Даже спектакль был не так плох, как я боялся.

— Предполагалось, что Мстители защитят Барбару. Разве потеря одного из мастеров тебя не огорчает?

Стивен небрежно жмёт плечом:

— Так даже к лучшему. По крайней мере, теперь она точно не расскажет им обо мне ничего лишнего.

— И кто из нас циник, а? — ухмыляется Тони.

— Кстати, Мстители вроде как решили заняться прочисткой мозга твоей «куколки». Не боишься, что они вместе с кодами Гидры ненароком вычистят и твою бомбу?

Тони чуть морщится на слове «бомба».

— «Троян». И — нет, не боюсь. Они даже не подозревают о его существовании, а случайно точно не удалят. Ты же не держишь меня за идиота, надеюсь?

— Я держу тебя за авантюриста.

— Я очень расчётливый авантюрист. И за свои успешные авантюры предпочитаю получать достойные награды…

Стивен закатывает глаза и открывает портал. В конце концов, он действительно благодарен.

В омут с головой: едва раздевшись до пояса, Стивен прижимается к Тони со спины, обхватив за талию одной рукой и запуская в штаны другую. Тони охает, непроизвольно ловя руки Стивена своими, наклоняет голову, подставляя шею под жадные губы.

Надо бы оторваться друг от друга, избавиться от остатков одежды, дойти до кровати…

Истерзав зубами шею и плечо, Стивен находит силы выпустить — ненадолго — Тони из объятий. Тот на подминающихся ногах добирается до постели и наблюдает торопливый, но от того не менее завораживающий стриптиз. Подняв голову, Стивен замечает лениво развалившегося Тони и качает головой, усмехаясь. Тот не озаботился даже тем, чтобы снять штаны, на которых сейчас отчётливо бугрится ширинка.

Тони любил полный сервис.

К счастью для него, Стивен любил всё делать сам.

Он раздевает Тони медленно, превращая каждое прикосновение в ласку и пытку. Облизывает каждую аппетитную впадинку. Оглаживает каждый дюйм разгорячённой, остро пахнущей кожи. Доводит до исступления, пока Тони не начинает нетерпеливо ёрзать.

Готовит его Стивен почти небрежно — они достаточно часто бывают вместе, чтобы не заморачиваться долгой прелюдией. Входит осторожно, медленно и до конца. Замирает, сцеловывая стоны с губ, давая немного времени привыкнуть.

А потом Тони вцепляется рукой ему в волосы, дёргает требовательно, и они одновременно срываются в сумасшедший синхронный ритм…

 

 

***

— Ты знаешь, а секс действительно прочищает голову.

Тони всё ещё тяжело дышит, глядя в потолок, но когда это мешало ему молоть языком.

— Заставляет сосредоточиться на текущем моменте и ощущениях тела. Медитация действует по тому же принципу, — бесстрастно поясняет Стивен.

— От медитации не кончают.

— Верно. Но зато для неё не нужен партнёр. Да ещё расход сил. После секса требуется время, чтобы восстановиться.

— Так что, предпочитаешь медитацию?

— Только в экстренных случаях. В остальных я предпочитаю тебя.

— Льстишь.

— Откровенничаю. Хотя зря, пожалуй, ты разве оценишь.

Тони хватает его за руку и подносит к губам основанием ладони.

— Я ценю.

И Стивен верит.

Стивен знает, что Тони в любой момент положит к его ногам весь мир, если он только захочет.

Тони знает, что Стивен сбережёт этот мир — для него одного.

Мир лежит в их ладонях, невинный и наивный. А они — лишь тени.

Две тени в кромешной тьме.


End file.
